g_litterforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitter Force Characters
Here is a list of Characters in Glitter Force. Smile Precure *'Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy Miyuki is a positive girl, who is clumsy at times! Miyuki loves Fairy Tales. Miyuki transforms into Cure Happy the leader of Smile Precure! Her theme colour is pink and her power is holy light. She also seems to be able to jump higher than the other girls. She is the first member in Smile Precure to meet Candy. Ultra Happy! Twinkling, shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy! * Akane Hino/Cure Sunny [[Akane|'Akane']]'Kelsey loves to make everyone laugh! Akane is a part of the school volleyball team and her family owns a Okynomiyaki restaurant. Akane transforms into Cure Sunny, the second member of Smile precure. Her theme colours are orange and red, and her power is fire and thought to be the strongest physically. "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power. Cure Sunny!" *Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace 'Yayoi'is the youngest member of Smile Precure. Yayoi is known to be a crybaby but she is very kind at heart. She also loves drawing, but she is too shy to let other people see her drawings. Yayoi transforms into Cure Peace with her theme colour being yellow and her power is thunder. "Glittering and shining! Rock Paper Scissors! Cure Peace! (Originally, the joke was "Rock-Paper-Scissors." That's why her hand makes different gestures after each of her transformations.) *''Nao Midorikawa/Cure March '[Nao 'is the oldest member of Smile Precure. Nao is a bit tomboyish, but she loves cute things and is scared of bugs. She has three brothers and two sisters; being the eldest. And she's a very caring person. She is also a part of the school's soccer team. Nao transforms into Cure March, the fourth and fastest member in Smile Precure. Her theme colour is green and she has the power of wind. ''"Intense courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!" *'Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty '''[[Reika is the last member of Smile Precure. She is the Vice President in the student council at school. She is also part of the archery club. She's hard-working and diligent. Reika transforms into Cure Beauty the fifth and final Smile Precure member. Her theme colour is blue and she controls snow and ice. ''Snow, falling and gathering, a noble heart, Cure Beauty!" Fairies *Candy' Candy came down to Earth from Marchenland to search for the legendary warriors, Precure, after her world was invaded by an evil emperor, who had sealed away the Queen. In order for the Queen to be revived, Candy has to gather all of the tokens of Happiness, the Cure Decors. *'Pop' Pop is a lion-like Pixie and the second fairy mascot of Smile Precure. He's Candy's big brother, and he often worries about his sister when he's not around. When needed, he can shapeshift into anything at any size; even the size of a Akanbe. *'Queen Euphoria' Queen Euphoria's the ruler of Marchenland. And she was the one who used all of her magical power and strength to defeat Emperor Pierrot, ruler of the Bad End Kingdom, and the attempts of him and his army to take over Marchenland. The Precure must collect all of the Cure Decors and fill the Decor Decor in order to revive her. Villains *'Wolfrun' The "big bad wolf." He appears human but has a head and tail of a wolf. And he's vicious, and a jerk, to foe and friend alike. *'Akaoni A large red ogre. His IQ is low but he's just as dangerous. He ends his sentences with oni. *'Majorina''' The standard "wicked old witch" usually found in fairy tails. Her spells usually cause the most trouble for the Precure. She can transform into a young woman, using the spell "Majorina Time" She ends her sentences with wasa. *'[Joker He's the "Joker" of the team; as cunning as a casino card dealer and just as evil. He appears later in the episodes and fights with a deck of evil, magical cards. Everyone ships him and Reika~ *'[[Akanbes These monsters had been created by whatever thing that's laying around whenever the villains pull out some magical ball and summon them. Whichever monster that gets summoned; they become more and more of a challenge to the Precure's physical strength and ability to stick together. (Whoever first wrote this sucks at writing) *'Emperor Nogo' The "final boss" of season, Emperor Nogo and his army tried to take over Jubiland. However, despite stealing the Glitter Charms, he had been sealed away by Queen Euphoria. And the battle ended in a draw. Nogo's minions are working just as hard to collect the human world's "negative energy" in order to revive him.. Season 2 TBA